Various Emotions Between Leah and Edward
by Justagirl28
Summary: Because as corny as it sounds ... I am you.
1. Chapter 1

Various Emotions Shared Between Leah & Edward

Part One: Bitterness

I had been stained red; my hands, my mouth, and my teeth. I could taste our memories and my loss. She was so stubborn. She wanted this… this was suicide that's what this was. Her lifeless body, that I had tried so desperately to save, lay there limp on the cold operating table. The soft gargles, the attempts at breathing our child fought to take still lingered in my ears. The child she'd been so determined to save. The tiny, young one's life ended, almost as soon as it had started. She wasn't strong enough. I had felt her heartbeat stop.

They had left me alone. Abandoned.

My hands stained by their blood.

Wandering outside, away from the horrific scene I had caused, I wanted to be ripped to shreds, to exist no longer. At some point, I don't know when, I dropped to my knees; frozen by too much loss. Figures and shadows surrounded me, trying to revive me from the haze of sorrow, but I was too far gone.

Day blended into night multiple times and still I sat like a statue on my knees in the dirt, begging the heavens above to show some mercy on my soulless being. For a moment I saw the sun and moon at the same time. Then a shadow covered me. I assumed it was another member of my coven trying to revive me.

But it wasn't.

It was my enemy masking herself in the form of an angel. She wore a white tank top and denim shorts. She kneeled in front of me and pulled something from her pack pocket. She reached out and took one of my hands in hers. She wiped my hands clean, one by one. As she wiped my face she wore a serious grimace. I knew someone must've volunteered her for this task. The monster in me cringed at her out–of-character behavior.

Leah was right to hate our kind.

"Why?" It was the first time I'd spoken in a while. The heat of her breath caused me to realize how thirsty I was.

"Because you… are me." My eyes flashed to hers in confusion. "Wow, that sounded really stupid. What I mean is, I can relate to what you are going through. I have suffered a couple of losses, too." I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew she wasn't comparing her little breakup with Sam to this.

"A break up is far less painful than mourning the dead, Leah." She glared at me as if I were dumb as a doorknob.

"Yeah, I lost Sam, but that's not what I was talking about. The monster in me caused the death of my father. Just the sight of me stopped his heart. I carry that with me every day. Not only that; there's something that nobody knows about the life this monster, my monster took from me. I was almost five months pregnant when I phased for the first time, when I phased back I was no longer pregnant. I reached between my thighs and I was left with stained hands, just like yours. My monster thought me unworthy of being a mother, the one thing that I wanted more than anything. She looked down at her stomach and held her now empty womb. "My monster left me barren and I hate it!" Her hands began to shake. "I hate it SO MUCH!"

I gazed into her watery, enraged eyes and realized her statement made perfect sense. I felt for her because I am her. "You are me," I repeated. I smirked at the revelation, the action in itself felt foreign.

"I actually may be worse," she chucked darkly as she unbuttoned my blood stained shirt and revealed my white under shirt, now our outfits matched.

"I doubt it."

"You'd be wrong," she mumbled and then rose to her feet. "Isn't it worse that to this day Sam doesn't know about our baby?" I frowned and shook my head in disbelief.

"What about the whole wolf mind-link thing?" I asked and she avoided my gaze with her eyes.

"There are ways to avoid thinking of things, Edward. Actually, you are the first person I've told." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why?" Why had she trusted me with this personal information?

"I've seen you here, frozen for the past week. I decided it was time for you to rejoin the land of the living… well, the land of the existing, at least." I snorted through my nose at her remark. She made it seem like it was so easy. She was the only one I knew that had gone through something so similar. Maybe I should trust her. If she could get through it, so could I. Or maybe she was just setting me up for failure. I grunted and turned my face away from her.

"I'm going to tell you like everyone has told me, even though I don't fully agree with it. They told me to stop harping on the past. You can't freeze the pain. You have to deal with it. You are sitting here stewing in your depression and bitterness, and you're missing things that you're really going to regret, like Bella's funeral.

Sobbing tearless sobs I croaked, "Her… funeral?"

"Yes, her funeral." Leah offered me her hand, her olive branch, a lifeline and for some reason I was compelled to take it.

Leah led me straight to my unfinished business. We stood in front of the tombstone belonging to Isabella Swan, my Bella. I hesitantly reached out and touched the cold marble. Not sure what I was expecting from the cold, stone monument; maybe some sort of connection to the woman who now rested six feet below it, I was left with nothing.

"Nothing," I whispered. Leah had been standing behind me. She moved closer and finally stood at my side.

"I'm not trying to be unfeeling, but this is only a memorial. Bella's spirit is not connected to this stone or this piece of land. She probably dwells inside of you, loving you and watching over you. I just thought coming here would be fitting; a good place for you to say your final goodbyes." I nodded, understanding Leah's intention, however I kind of felt it was way too soon. I took a deep breath and allowed memories of Bella to rush through my head. I remembered her shyness, selflessness, and her love of me. I had a clear vivid picture of her hand in mine, she had trusted me, and I had failed her. I had killed such an innocent spirit.

"Bella," I whispered. "You left me. You left me." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Leah slipping away into the night. Deep down I wished she had stayed. I knew she was trying to give me my privacy and respect my final moment; but I needed a support, that lifeline she'd held out earlier. I looked back on Bella's resting place and then closed my eyes wishing this was all a dream. Unfortunately I hadn't slept, nor had I dreamed in over century, and this moment was real. There was no escaping this pain.

"I have to say goodbye, my love, but I really… I just don't how I'm going to live without you in my world."

* * *

3 Months Later …

Part Two: Playfulness

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Leah grumbled behind me. She was pretending she couldn't keep up because she was still sore that I'd won our little wager. She really should have known better than to try to gamble with someone who can read minds.

"I won the bet, Leah. Fair is fair." I reminded her. Leah huffed and groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how I got myself into this mess," she grumbled. "Why didn't you ask Seth? He's like in love with you." I chuckled. Her brother's attraction to me was more than a little weird.

"I don't want to see Seth naked in his mind's eye." I shook off the thought.

"So, you want to see me naked? Edward, that makes no sense." Leah raised both her eyebrows and looked a bit confused and shocked at the same time.

"Oh dear, naïve she-wolf, I've already seen you naked!" The expression on her face had me laughing pretty hard. Her mind mirrored the look on her face. _What the hell?_

"Bull shit!" She waited for me to tell her I was joking, but she wouldn't get that response if she wished to hear the truth. I shook my head, grinning, and her eyes became wider and wilder. "You perve!" She caught up to me that fast just so she could hit me. "When?" She shoved my shoulder.

"No need for the outrage Leah, it's not like I could help it." I shrugged and gave her my 'pity me I have this invasive gift that I don't really want' look. She glared at me for a moment and then shoved me again.

"We've had this conversation before! You can hear other's thoughts, but you don't have to focus in on them, I.E. you didn't have to focus on me being naked!" I chuckled. Since the day Leah rescued me from myself, she'd been the only entity I could really relate to. She was also the only person who could make me feel light and laugh, but that was mainly because she was so outrageous. Plus, she was the only one who could snap me out of my funks.

"So answer my question Edward!" She planted herself directly in front of me and continued demanding an answer. "When were you peeping in on me?" I groaned, and shuffled the dirt beneath my shoe. I didn't know why she was dwelling on this it was such a non issue. I gave her question some thought revisited the times I'd seen her undress.

"Well, actually I've seen you a few times. When you use the shower at our house I can see you very clearly buddy, all of you, in living HD." I burst into laughter and if I could I would have shed tears I was laughing so hard.

"Edward!" She lifted her hands to put them on me again, but I caught them in mine and stopped her. She was such a feisty thing; whenever she didn't get her way she felt the need to hit me. It was a sometimes cute, but also annoying, feature to hanging out with the she-wolf.

"Leah!" I mimicked her tone and we both laughed. "So are you going to turn, or what?"

"Uh, I don't turn, I phase. And I don't think I should now because you've revealed yourself to be a sneaky Peeping Tom," she huffed and rolled her eyes at me and folded her arms across her chest.

"Regardless of what I am, I won the bet! Don't be an Indian giver!" Her eyes and mouth widened in shock of my statement.

"Did you really just say that?" She gasped loudly and then she began to mumble to herself as she stalked away from me. "Now I know I'm not doing anything… 'Indian giver!' This leech is out of his mind if he thinks he can just say whatever he wants to."

"Do it, or I'll take you hunting!" I threatened and she snapped around to face me with her rage. She'd gone with me once before and she ended up barfing behind some bushes.

"You will not, and if you lift me like you did last time I'll…"

"You'll what? I'm more than intrigued, Leah. What will you do to the likes of me?" After a brief standoff- we were both stubborn and stuck in our ways- it took a moment for either of us to cave. I usually ended up getting my way. After a moment of staring at me with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips, she huffed out a sigh of defeat.

"I don't even know why I bother with…," she continued to mumble as she walked away and find a tree to hide behind while she disrobed.

In her mind's eye I watched as she removed her black v-neck top and exposed her red bra. She took off her khaki shorts and that revealed her black and red plaid boy-short panties.

"Very nice!" I teased, and she growled at me.

"Shuddup, you always have to make things weirder than they have to be," she fussed and then unclasped her bra. I immediately became quiet, something about her nudity and her proximity made my mouth dry. Leah's skin was flawless, golden, and looked smooth to the touch. I watched as she took a deep breath and then allowed thoughts of her loss, hurt, and anger to race quickly through her mind. This brief moment was short lived as her beast awakened and stole the show.

The earth shook as she approached me. It was the first time I'd been really close to any of the shape shifters in this form. She sat down in front of me and narrowed her eyes. I moved closer and stared in the beast's eyes, she reared her ears back. I could still see her in there. Her eyes were the same. After a moment of this Leah tilted her head and decided on her revenge.

"Oh Leah, God! Eww!" She had licked me, thereby soaking half my body.

_Ha, you won't ask me to do this for you anymore, will you? _She thought with her cocky little confidence.

"I'll show you, ha! Race me?" I motioned for her to stand beside me. She trotted over to me eagerly; little did she know she was going to lose. I was chuckling before we even begun to race.

_You're laughing now, but soon you're going to be crying back to Esme when I leave your ass in the dust_! She thought and made a wolfish sort of noise for good measure.

"Talk is cheap, wolf!" I stated.

_I'm not talking, I'm thinking, vampire boy! _

I rolled my eyes, Leah was such a little smart ass, but truthfully she was one of the best friends I'd ever had. _You are me_. Three little words and one little smart-mouth of a wolf had saved my life.

"On your mark, get set, go!" I yelled and with that we raced into the night, away from the norm, away from the stigmas, and away from the hurt.

* * *

6 months later…

Part Three: Jealousy

Standing in the night air, I was waiting for Leah, trusting her to come downstairs, open the door and let me in. She'd left me standing out there for fifteen minutes. Her thoughts from inside her mother's house were loud and angry. She had every right to be.

"What?" She barked as she finally opened the door and leaned, with her arms crossed, against its frame. I held up some Rocky Road ice cream as a form of apology. She huffed an exasperated sigh and grabbed the ice cream.

"Sorry." I handed her the spoon I had brought with me, so she had to peek up at me.

"Come in." She turned and entered the living room of the house. She cut on a couple of lights and then plopped down on the couch. I followed and sat beside her. It was 2AM, I was lucky that Leah didn't require much sleep. She dove greedily into the pint and folded her feet underneath her. It was a good thing I knew Leah's weakness, chocolate in any form. It didn't sit well that she was mad at me.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked as I watched her eat. I figured I had a better chance of her saying yes if she was still eating. She didn't say anything at first, she focused on savoring her ice cream, but then she stopped and turned to scrutinize me.

"Why did you do that? Do you how hard it was for me to even want to go out with anybody?" She shifted so that she was facing me and could focus completely on me. "The guy was like perfect for me."

"No he wasn't, he was the typical hormone riddled male trying to get in your… your..." I found myself at a loss how to say what I meant and still sound like a gentleman.

"My what?" She snapped as if daring me to say it.

"Your lady parts!" I blurted out. Leah bit back her urge to laugh.

"Edward, sometimes I swear your real age shows." She allowed herself a little chuckle. Her body had physically relaxed and she let go of some of her tension. "So what if he wanted a little action? It's been a while, maybe I'm interested in a little fun."

"You don't want him!" I fumed, my anger surprised her, hell it surprised the both of us. I wasn't exactly sure what was causing this reaction. "How can you… how can you just lay with someone you don't love."

"I don't know. I never have. I just don't think that I will ever love anyone like I loved Sam." I felt this statement deep in my core. I didn't know if I'd ever love anyone like I loved Bella. "If I based sex on only being in love, I may never experience sex again. Sex is too good not to have again." She remembered how desired and sexy Sam had made her feel, but the most important feeling she remembered experiencing when she laid with him was that of being special. She wanted to feel special again. "I kinda miss it a little." I arched an eyebrow. I didn't want to judge her, but I knew that she would regret her actions if she engaged in casual sex. She snorted in my direction and picked at her jeans. "Don't look at me like that, we can't all be perfect like you." I didn't want her to be like me, I just wanted her to treat herself with the respect she deserved. I was personally shocked that her self esteem was so low. Leah was special, and she shouldn't need anyone to tell her. She should just know.

"You can't miss what you don't know," I shrugged.

"Ignorance is bliss," she mumbled and I nodded.

"Exactly."

"More people should be like you," she said honestly as she now scraped the bottom of the ice cream container. She placed the spoon in her mouth and sucked on it, savoring the flavor.

"I think you're more like me than you realize." I tried, but for some reason I couldn't break my gaze away from the spoon in her mouth.

"Really, how so?" Leah eyed me and seemed thoroughly amused.

"Because I don't think you could do it, be intimate with a stranger. You need the connection to feel something for the person."

"Lust is a type of a connection," Leah placed her feet in my lap, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. This conversation had become deep. We were sharing our personal beliefs on something that was private. It felt weird to me, how comfortable I was sharing this information with her. She was a little tired of the conversation but I was finding it at the very least informative.

"You would regret it after." I was convinced that she wasn't that loose. "I'm not even sure you could kiss someone that you didn't have feelings for."

"Is that so?" She sat up, placed her now empty container on the coffee table and wiped her hands on her pj bottoms. I nodded my answer and then it happened. She lunged across the space between us and attacked my lips with hers. My eyes blared open, I wasn't expecting that! But as her steaming hot lips moved against mine, it was different. It was nice; really, _really_ nice. However, as soon as I wrapped my arms around her, she pulled way. She panted softly for a moment until her heartbeat returned to its normal rhythm.

"See? Easy." She cleared her throat and then moved away from me on the couch. She maintained a fairly composed appearance outside, but inside her thoughts were excited and eager.

_WOW, oh God, WOW! No wonder Bella was so hung up. That's was so… oh my God, he's a vampire! I just kissed a vampire. I really shouldn't have done that, but Edward is so damned smug! I was trying to prove something, but I'm not so sure I did. Edward is… a mind reader, shit, shit, triple shit! _

"Well it's getting late," Leah croaked as she got up and drifted toward the door.

"Yeah," I stood and followed her. She'd given me a lot of things to think about tonight but she still hadn't answered the question that I'd come here with.

"So do you forgive me, Leah? I am truly sorry," I said with all of the sincerity I had. She looked at me with confused, worried eyes.

"Yeah, Edward, I forgive you. Talk to you later okay?" I nodded a little numbly as she opened the door and then I stepped back into the night.

* * *

9 months later….

Part Four: "Lust"

"This movie is _so_ lame," Leah murmured as she watched the black and white film I'd been dying for her to see. "It's so unreal. Look at the way he's looking at her," she criticized. "That's not how real love works, not in today's society, and I doubt it worked that way back then in your olden days, Edward." I studied Leah curiously, how could she not see the beauty of this story. To me it was the most real interpretation of love I'd ever seen, and I'd lived much longer than she had.

"What does love look like to you?" I asked. I was almost afraid of her answer. She took a moment to think about the question I'd posed to her. Visions of Sam, loss, and tears ran through her mind.

"It looks painful, raw, and unkind." She spoke almost in a monotone; she just kept her eyes trained on the television, vowing that the movie I had wanted to share with her was a lie.

"I wish you didn't feel that way," I confessed in a whisper.

"Me too, but I'm a realist." Leah maintained. "Love isn't a second-hand emotion, it's more like a pseudo-emotion used to mask the real issue; lust." I raised my eyebrows, now that statement I was not expecting.

"So love is just lust in fancy clothes?" I asked and she nodded and chuckled.

"Yes, it also wears make up and has fancy hair, but when you undress it, it's still plain old simple lust." I rolled my eyes at what she was insinuating.

"What about the love between family members and friends? What about the love and concern for you?" Leah stared at me with a frown on her face as she thought for a moment.

"Concern and appreciation can be confused for the feeling of love. It can also be considered a territorial and possessive feeling that you may recognize as love, but the truth is you've just gone Looney." I paused for a second to take in her words, and then burst into laughter as how ludicrous her logic had become.

"You can't be serious?" I managed to say through my laughter.

"I'm deadly serious, Edward. Love like that doesn't exist." She motioned towards the screen. "I've never felt it. Even when I was with Sam we didn't behave that way." She wrapped her arms around herself a little sadly. "He never danced with me like that. Matter of fact, Sam never slow danced with me at all." Leah thought to herself that he'd probably done all that stuff with Emily, but she knew that wasn't the type of connection she wanted anymore; not with Sam or any other man. She felt his obsession with her cousin was sick and sad because he didn't choose it. I was more shocked at the fact that Sam had never held this woman, his woman, Leah, in his arms and rocked her. Leah deserved that, I decided. I quickly hopped to a standing position and extended my hand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She looked at me as if I'd lost my damned mind, and maybe I had.

"I'm going to slow dance with you. Everyone should at least have that experience." I reached out and took her hand in mine and pulled her off the couch and into my arms.

"There's no music to dance to," Leah protested, stating the obvious. I noticed she was tense in my arms. Leah was not normally the nervous kind, so her behavior was weird to me. "Are you okay?' I asked. She nodded, but her mind thought, _No_.

"I'm just wondering how we are going to stay in sync with no music." I started to hum and lifted her arms around my neck. I allowed my hands to rest on her hips as I rocked her to and fro to the little melody I was creating. I held her only a little closer than arm's length. I didn't know how she felt about being so close to me, considering that my aroma didn't quite work well with her sinuses.

I smiled gently and gathered her just a little closer after Leah had begun to relax and enjoy the experience. "It's not so bad being led by a vampire is it?"

"I guess. You know sometimes I forget what you are. I probably would forget completely if it wasn't for you feeling the need to remind me on a daily basis." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"I think, sometimes when I'm hanging out with you, I start to forget that I'm a monster and I'm supposed to be miserable," I confessed and she smirked. Her copper colored skin began to redden. "I made you blush. What emotion does that come from?" I raised one hand from her waist to caress her cheek. Her heated blood on radiated through her skin and stung my pointer finger as I enjoyed the feel of her soft skin beneath mine.

"I really don't know. I don't recognize myself when I'm with you. I don't know what I'm saying, and you say the weirdest things sometimes." She shrugged her shoulder and moved a few inches closer to me. I'm not sure if the action was voluntary but I appreciated it.

"I can tell you what I think you feel." I wasn't sure why I was about to push the envelope in regard to this. I knew that if I was wrong I could stand to lose the one person that motivated me to keep existing. Something in me told me I had to try; it just felt like Leah and I were opposite magnetic poles with an undeniable force pulling us towards one another. I knew I couldn't be close enough to her, and if she wasn't near, I was thinking about her, or wishing she was.

"Please, spare me your romanticism. I will admit to an attraction to you, okay? And I know you feel it too, but I'm trying not to focus on any of that." She whimpered her irritated confession to me. I knew the only reason she'd adopted that attitude was because she was afraid of my response. It took everything in me not to call her on it. "It's just lust, Edward, it will pass. It always does." She murmured the last part to herself.

"Will it?" I pulled her closer to my chest so that our bodies were flush against each other. After a moment of tension, Leah again relaxed and placed her head on my shoulder. "What if I agreed? What if I felt it was lust, but I thought it was the special kind of lust that was all dressed up fancy, wearing make-up, with nice hair _and_ had on elegant perfume? What if we were involved in that type of lust?"

Leah's body tensed against mine and she allowed herself to whisper one word. "No." It wasn't 'No, I don't feel that way.', instead it was 'Oh no, I feel that way, too.'

"You can't deny _that_ type of lust, Leah. It lingers, bubbling deep down in you lower belly, confirming that you've found someone. _The one_." I whispered in her ear and her body began to tremble, not with anger, but in fear and hesitation.

_What does this mean? He can't possibly mean what he's saying,_ she thought as she tried to calm and control her emotions.

"What we have, Edward, is a really good friendship with a hint of something extra. The feeling is not fancy, it's biological… and probably carnal on some levels." She was lying to herself, and wasting her breath. It was impossible for her to trick me. Maybe she was still trying to keep herself in denial.

"Is it really?" I pulled away from her, just enough so I could study her face. Her eyes were watery and full of anxious activity. "Carnal feelings cause this face?

"Yes," she stammered.

"Yes?" I couldn't believe she was still trying to lie. The turmoil and the desire whirled in her eyes. I couldn't leave her feeling so vulnerable, we needed to tackle this. I had enough secrets in my life, I didn't need this to be another one, especially because, as far as I was concerned, there was no guilt or shame in this feeling. "You're lying. I believe love is real and that it's what you feel; regardless of whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. I personally hope you allow yourself to yield it because… I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Leah." I slowly moved my face closer, hoping she wouldn't shift away from me. When she didn't, I gently placed my lips against hers once, and then again a little less tenderly, to make known my need to love her.

We stood intertwined, movie long forgotten, with her hands slipping into my hair and my hands possessively gripping her waist. As we kissed, our movements became more intense and urgent. Leah's breath was quickly becoming a panting that played in rhythm with her heartbeat. At last her mind conceded, and her thoughts became clear. _I love you Edward, I do_. I lifted my head away from hers, I wanted to see what Leah's love for me looked like. I studied her wide, caring eyes with deep blushed cheeks. She was beautiful; this emotion, above any other, suited her.

"I love you, too," I whispered before I lifted her into my arms and kissed her once more and carrying her up the stairs with the full intention of showing her just how much I adored her.

"Mind rapist!" She tightened her arms around my neck, giggled and then kissed me once more. "My mind rapist."


	2. Part One

Author's Note: I received a prompt that I've been anxious to put my hands on. Today it dawned on me how I was going to tackle it. This prompt is hard for me because I have felt this loss so it was hard to start it.

_I wonder what would happen if Leah became pregnant? How would they both react after what they both went through? I am especially curious about Edward's response. It would be particularly funny if it was just a normal 9 month pregnancy with the child/children growing at a regular rate. Consider this a prompt if you dare_

I've decided to do this in 9 parts! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Part 1: Irreconcilable Differences

Leah's POV

I've never been one to be afraid of vampires. I've been disgusted by them, what they do, their whole way of life took me a while to get used to. It wasn't until I saw myself in one of them for my perspective to be completely and totally altered. My love for Edward had changed me completely and I would like to feel that the feeling is mutual. I knew that tonight when he came home from hunting that our relationship was going to be tested for the first time. Lately, I'd been sick to my stomach which is not normal for one of my kind. I hadn't been sick since I phased for the first time and that was quite a few years ago. Shapeshifters are supposed to be frozen in time. So this couldn't be happening. I didn't think it was possible or else I would've shielded Edward from this. A little pink plus sign on several pieces of plastic had the potential to ruin my relationship. I raked my hands through my hair and splashed some water on my face.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. I took one of the tests with me as I went back to Edward's bed. I stared at the little plus sign so hard that I actually felt my head start to hurt. God, it'd been a really long time since I'd had a headache. I held my head as I suffered through another dizzy spell. I crawled up to the top of Edward's plush bed and cradled my head against the pillow.

If we were normal, if we were human, this would be a wonderful event. I imagined Edward sweeping me up in his arms and swinging me around and talking to the little person growing inside me. "If we were normal Bella and their child would've lived and I would've had Sam's baby," I whispered. It had been almost a year since Edward and I had begun our relationship. I couldn't lie I found it really weird that I'd become pregnant now. It's not like Edward and I had just started having sex. Sex had been happening since we got together, so what was so different. Was I becoming human again? That wouldn't make sense either. I've been living with vampires for crying out loud and I phased …. When was the last time I phased? I sat upright and my heart began to pound erratically. I'd been so content with my new life that I hadn't been phasing on a regular basis! I sprang off the bed and dropped to ground opened the bottom drawer and rifled through the clothing to locate my journal. I fumbled quickly through the pages until I found the last entry where I'd phased.

"October." I smoothed my hand over the page as I thought about that day and races Edward through the forest. Two months had past snow covered the ground and now a half leech bun was in my oven. "I could be two months along. Just like before." I remembered how horrible I felt losing my little one before. I remembered crying so hard that I vomited violently. I remembered the unbearable cramps and the blood between my legs that spilled to the floor. I clinched my eyes shut and tried to shut of the memories. "No … no I can't go through that again," I declared as I placed my hand on my lower belly. "I'll keep you safe I promise."

* * *

Edward's POV

The best thing about coming home after being away was the look that Leah always gave me. She'd wrap her arms around my neck and I'd lift her in my arms. Normally when I came home she'd be in the living room waiting for me but this time she was nowhere to be found.

"It looks like the little woman has gotten tired of you," Emmett teased as he slapped me on the shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett moved past me and headed toward the stairs. I followed behind them because I knew Leah was here and her scent led to her. As I approached my room I heard her light snoring. I opened the door and found her resting peacefully over top of the covers. She had her back towards the door I figured I'd just crawl into bed behind her and wake her up for purely selfish carnal reasons of course. As I slid onto the bed behind her I realized she was holding something and was practically clinching onto it for dear life. I knew exactly what it was but I needed to hold it to rationalize it and most importantly see the results. I went to remove it from her grasps and she awakened.

"Edward, you're back," she said sleepily and then realized what I was trying to do. She didn't hide it she handed it over and studied my expression. We were both silent for a while. She thought I was trying to control my anger but that wasn't it. I was trying to find a way to tell her that she would not be carrying this baby to term. I've already seen how this scenario plays out. I know what will happen if I let her have her way. I refused to watch her die. I didn't have it in me to learn to love the being growing inside of her just for it to die too. If it happened again then who would save me? I listened to her thoughts as she remembered her own hurts of losing her baby with Sam. I saw how she felt she couldn't take the life of this child. I saw that if I asked that of her it would kill her emotionally. I had to ask myself if I was selfish enough to admit that I'd rather her live and be a shell of herself than to watch her die. I couldn't verbalize it.

"I know you're waiting for a response. I can't give you what you want to hear. I know you want me to love this child but I cannot. I will not watch … I know what it is capable of Leah. You may think that I'm evil and unfeeling." I stopped because I knew that my next words would declare the end of our relationship. It would mark the end of my happiness and Leah's death at the same time. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, if I could cry; I would be full of tears in this moment. Leah shed the tears for the both of us. We knew each other so well, she knew what I was going to say next, and I knew what her answer would be. She would protect the child at all costs. She would sacrifice her love for me to carry my child.

"I don't think you're unfeeling Edward. We are one so I know that you are kind and loving. I know why you cannot watch me carry this child and you know why I have to try. I just wish I could guarantee you that everything would be okay, but I don't know that." More silence fell upon us. I listened in on Leah's thoughts as she weighed her options. She couldn't go back to the reservation. She was banished a long time ago for bedding their mortal enemy.

"I will leave. I want you to stay here with Carlisle at least he can look out and take care of you until the undeniable happens." I got off the bed and started packing a bag.

"Where are you going?" I shook my head even I knew where I was going I wouldn't tell her. She'd follow me.

"So this is it? I'm so sorry this happened. Edward, I love you … I wish I could agree with you I just can't." Her sobs became uncontrollable. I went over to her and held her in my arms. I took her in, her feel, her scent as if it would be the last time.

"I love you Leah. You are my world, my life. That's why I can't watch you commit suicide." I quickly packed finished packing my things and removed myself from the room before Leah worked her magic and changed my mind. After I left my room and shut the door behind me. I slid down to the floor and allowed myself a tearless sob. My mind took me back to the day in the forest when Leah had saved my life. I just wish that I had the words to do the same.


	3. Part Two

Author's Note: I had to adjust the prompt a little. I just couldn't figure out how to make it make sense for Leah to be pregnant for nine months. I hope you still like the story regardless. Two parts down seven more to go!

* * *

Part 2: Hello Again

"Here you go sweetheart," Esme cooed as she handed me my warm bloody Mary minus the Mary. She'd put it in this cute purple mug. It actually took some of the ick factor away from drinking it. It was a good thing too because I had to drink **a lot **of blood. I refused to drink human blood, so Emmett and Jasper went out and they drain animals for me. I tried not to think about how many poor Bambi's were killed in an attempt to keep me healthy. I sat back comfortably as I sipped my drink and pretended it was coffee. It only took a moment for me to realize that Esme was staring at me. I looked up at her waiting for her to share what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry Leah. It must be weird with me staring at you this way." Esme sat down and picked up the parenting magazine I was reading. "I was just marveling at how well you are doing with the pregnancy. You've been pregnant for about a month now and you look … normal." I arched my eyebrow at her I looked like many things but normal wasn't one of them. I was just over a month pregnant and I looked like I was ready to burst. I wasn't a doctor but most pregnancies last about nine months. Carlisle informed me that Bella's pregnancy lasted about this long and that he was making preparations for the birth. He was shocked at how well my body was holding up too. He said that every time the growth of the baby crushed or broke bones I healed and it seemed my body was the stronger for it. He also noted that I was bigger than Bella was. He thought I may be carrying multiples but it was hard to predict since he couldn't perform an ultrasound.

"Thanks," I muttered dryly as I finished off my special red kool-aid. "All for you my love," I cooed as I smiled down at my belly and felt as the baby kicked. It was a gentle kick and just felt like a knock against my stomach. Esme looked at me with wary wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded as the baby did it again.

"Yeah it feels pretty cool. The baby has learned to be gentle with mommy," I cooed at my tummy. Esme scooted over to me and sat on the coffee table and timidly reached her hand out to touch my belly as if on cue the baby tapped once more. Esme gasped and seemed filled giddiness.

"That's amazing Leah!" She hugged me and I froze, Esme and I weren't close and we most definitely never hugged. "Thank you for letting me experience that!" Esme spoke with emotion coloring her words.

"Don't thank me thank the munchkin she's the one that moved," I said as I repositioned myself.

"I wish Edward could see how healthy you looked. I think that it would be enough to make him come home. I know that each day I see you and I see the glow about you, to me it confirms that you and the baby are going to be just fine." I offered Esme a smile but I really wished she hadn't brought up Edward. Every single day I longed for that man and I hurt because he left me to fend by myself. I get that he couldn't deal with the hurt but for him to just walk away and leave me for dead was wrong. I felt like if he loved me, he should love me regardless.

"I wish Edward was here too, but he isn't, and he made his choice." I struggled to get up. I was hungry for some real food now. I really wanted some beef jerky. Rosalie had gone out a collected me a stash it was my one pregnant craving. I waddled to the kitchen and opened the drawer and pulled out two.

"I think he will come back," Esme mused. I was a little annoyed that she followed me, but I partly expected her to. I simply nodded not wanting to say anything negative about the father of my baby. "He'll come back he'll see you and you two will pick up right where you left off."

"Not hardly," I blurted out and the look on Esme's face made me wish I hadn't. "I mean no disrespect Esme, but Edward left me pregnant with his baby. Granted he left me in a place where I would be taken care of, but he left just the same." Anger my hands started to shake. "Oh no," I gasped as quickly tried to calm my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Leah! I didn't mean to make you angry what do you want me to do?" Esme said with panic in her voice.

"Get Jasper," I said through clinched teeth as I tried to fight the urge to cry. "Now!"

* * *

Edward's POV

It had been over a month. I figured the damage had been done. It was time to go back home and pick up the pieces. I hadn't spoken with anyone but I hadn't gone too far. I rented a little place in Seattle and hid from society. I noticed that Esme and Rosalie had been trying to contact me aggressively over the past few days I only assumed that the worst had come to past and it was time to pay my respects. I had made it home but I wasn't ready to go inside just yet. I knew that once I went home I would be greeted with memories of my now departed beloved. I traveled through the forest first hoping to find some refuge there. I wanted to revisit the place where Leah had come and saved me. I sat down in the same spot and closed my eyes.

"_Because you … are me."_ I remembered what she said, how she'd shared her loses, and how we connected. I remembered how desperately I learned to love that woman that was now gone.

"Got it!" I heard Emmett declare from the distance. He was hunting but it was weird for him to actually be talking while he did it.

"Hurry up! I want to get back to the house," Rosalie urged. I saw through Rose's mind's eye that she was setting up bottles and filling them with blood. The baby must have lived I was shocked and now filled with curiosity. I quickly made my way to where they were Rose had quickly filled about twenty containers full of blood and Emmett began the work of digging the deer's grave.

"Edward!" Rose actually seemed surprised to see me. "I've only tried to call you a million times. It's nice of you to grace us with your presence," she said dryly as she continued storing her containers in her backpack.

"I figured that it was time to come home. I figured that the worst had happened … both you and Esme have been calling me quite frequently," I explained and Rose just rolled her eyes. I weeded through her mind and she thought me an idiot. She thought the way I left Leah was cowardly and she was right. I was a coward I was weak and I couldn't stand by her while she suffered.

"I'm glad your back," her thoughts mirrored her statement and it echoed in my mind. I was hoping that I would've seen a least a few memories of Leah or possibly even a glimpse of the child.

"So the child made it?"

"You're child is still alive Edward," she mumbled. Emmett came back and was shocked by my presence. He swooped me up in a bear hug fashion.

"Man, I'm glad you came to your senses and came home. Everybody's gonna be happy to see you man!" I walked home with Emmett and Rose. I was shocked neither of them really said or thought about Leah or the baby. They talked about the baby's room a little and how they still needed to find a suitable crib.

"So what's the baby sleeping in now?" I asked and Emmett looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about man?" It was then as Rose opened the door, that Emmett's mind revealed that the baby had not been born and that Leah was very much still alive. It had seemed that I'd come back too soon. We all walked in and Alice, Jasper, and Esme were crowded over Leah's body as she lay on the couch. There was a weird scent of lavender and vanilla in the air. As I stepped further into the room I noticed they had candles and incense burning.

"I leave for like five minutes and something happens to piss Leah off!" Rosalie grumbled as she stormed toward Leah. "What happened?" It was then everybody looked our way. Esme and Alice parted and I got a good look at Leah. She looked very pregnant and surprisingly healthy.

"Edward!" Esme ran to me and embraced me. As great as the warm welcome Esme gave me was there was somebody else that I'd much rather be embraced by. Rose assisted Leah to sitting upright.

"So what happened," I heard Rose ask her again. Leah was staring at me and she was unsure of weather to be happy or not.

"It was nothing Jasper was here and he got my emotions in check." Leah looked away from me and placed an appreciative hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Dude you are quickly becoming my favorite vampire!" Jasper grinned a little too hard for my liking.

"What about me?" Alice was indignant and stood with her hands on her hips. "I adjusted the fung shway of the living room so you could relax!"

"Thank you Alice," Leah sang and chuckled. I stepped a little closer to Leah and Alice stepped in front of me.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea right now. I know Jas, can mellow Leah out but she really isn't the happiest when your name is mentioned," Alice whispered in a tone that she thought Leah wouldn't be able to hear.

"I can talk for myself Alice," Leah said she stood up and approached me with her arms crossed. I was floored, Leah looked radiant. She looked so healthy the baby wasn't sucking the life from her if anything it was adding to it. She crossed her arms and studied me. Her look was solemn as she thought of how hurt she was by my departure. "Are you staying?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I nodded my answer. Now that I saw her I witnessed her need for me and I needed to be there for her.

"Good," she choked with relief in her voice. A tear rolled down her cheek and she gave me a small grin. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and placed my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was wrong Leah I should've been here."

"Just don't do it again," she murmured before kissing me fully. In that moment I was so thankful I was wrong. I'd planned to come home and say goodbye to Leah, but now that I was here we were saying hello all over again.


	4. Part Three

Part 3: Tomorrow

Leah's POV

"So you want to what?" I asked as Edward and Carlisle stared at me.

"I want to induce your labor. You've been pregnant almost for two months now and the baby is running out of space," Carlisle explained.

"Babies… plural," Edward confirmed. "I'm pretty positive I'm reading two minds instead of one. They are uncomfortable and squished to hear them explain it." I sat on the couch in Carlisle office and they just stared at me waiting for me to say something. I wasn't sure what they were expecting. It wasn't like I wanted to stay pregnant forever. I personally missed seeing my feet and tying my own shoes, but I wanted to make sure the babies were ready. Babies! I held my head. I was nowhere near ready. Alice was supposed to have the baby's room finished a couple weeks ago and we were still missing a crib.

"So how do you think you will induce me? Normal medicine isn't going to work on me Carlisle."

"I thought about that. This situation I we will just increase the dosage and as soon as you start to dilate I plan to break your water even if you aren't 10 cinameters dilated. This is going to be very painful for you Leah because you're going to have to push hard and fast regardless of whether you're having a contraction. The object of the game will be getting the babies out before you start to heal." I nodded.

"We think that your ability to heal has kept the babies a trapped. They don't want to hurt you by breaking through your skin. They have amazing self control." Edward smiled down at my stomach and ran his hand over my bump.

"Can you tell their sex?" I asked, Edward listened for a moment.

"They don't really have voices yet so I can't be sure."

"Do you have I guess?" I pushed and he chuckled.

"Why does it matter? We will know first thing tomorrow." My face dropped when he gave me this news. It seemed kind of fast but if the babies were suffering I would do all I could to elevate that. "I want you to get a good night's rest Leah so you'll have enough energy to endure this," Edward said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You seriously think I'm going to be able to sleep? I'm going to be a mom tomorrow all I can think about is how everything feels unfinished. The baby's clothes haven't been put in the drawers. There's no crib! Where are _they_ going to sleep once they're out of the oven?" Edward chuckled.

"Those things can be easily remedied Leah. I think they will be happy sleeping anywhere as long as it has more space than where they are now. I'm going to make you some tea and rub your feet that should help you relax. Then I'll go to work on the other things that need to be done." I rolled my eyes I didn't want him to do all the work I wanted to be included. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for their arrival how was I going to do that if I was unconscious.

"I want to do this for them and for you. I want to make up for the time that I wasn't here this will give me that opportunity." I huffed out a groan in response. I get that he felt guilty as he should, but it didn't make my desire to participate vanish.

"How about you make me some tea, I'll chill in the rocking chair in the nursery until I get tired, and I watch you sort things out? That will help me feel involved and you get to do all the work. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a deal Ms. Clearwater," Edward smiled at me briefly and then his look became serious. "Leah, you're having my babies."

"Yeah," I uttered cautiously. I had no idea where his thoughts were taking him.

"We aren't married you won't have the same last name as our children. Do you want to get married?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Are you asking me if I ever want to get married or are you proposing?" Edward paused for a minute to think about it. "Since you're unsure I'll answer both. Yes, eventually I would love to get married, and no if this is your proposal because you're capable of better. So how about that tea?" Edward took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen as he put the water on to boil I could tell his mind was at work about something. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what it was.

"I was thinking that tonight will be the last night of it just being you and me. Promise me once the babies are born you won't change too much." He dropped the tea bag in my mug and poured the hot water over it.

"I can't really promise that, but I can promise that my love for you won't ever change." He gave me that lopsided grin that let me know that I'd said the right thing. I took a sip of my tea it was good but it needed a little lemon before I could leave my seat Edward was in the fridge and retrieving the lemon juice. Edward was going to be the perfect dad, whenever the babies cried he was going to know exactly what the needed.

"I hope you're right about me being perfect. I'm pretty nervous about the whole father thing. I'm not used to being around children." I took my tea and started towards the stairs, Edward followed me to the nursery. The room was painted sky blue and had little clouds painted on it. Edward and I looked at the mountains of baby clothes that Alice still had in the bags.

"She went overboard." Edward gazed at everything and I agreed. I grabbed one of the bags in the corner and pulled out the little pink dress inside. I really wasn't a fan of pink.

"We probably should take off the tags," I mumbled.

"If you don't like Alice will just give the clothing to charity so it doesn't matter." Edward had his back to me. He was looking all the clothes that were already put away in the closet. I waddled over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was starting to get a little nervous about tomorrow. I nuzzled close to him and tried to melt my own insecurities. He turned to me quickly, lifted me, and placed me in the rocking chair and placed my feet on the matching ottoman.

"Stay! Relax and drink your tea!" He played and wiggled his finger at me I acted as if I was going to bite it. "We had a deal Ms. Clearwater you stay put." Edward whipped around at vampire speed luckily I'd been dating him long enough that I'd learned to focus my eyes so he didn't look like the white flash when he went back and forth. He only paused when he thought something was cute or interesting. I couldn't help but think he was adorable toying with the tiny little clothes. I took a deep breath and made myself comfortable in my chair. I allowed my mind to wander to the wonderful journey that we'd be embarking on tomorrow.

Edward's POV

"The fun has arrived!" Emmett declared as he brought in the large box that contain the crib that we needed to put together.

"Nice!" I said as pointed to where I wanted to crib located.

"Leah crashed on you huh?" I looked over at Leah and smiled I was glad she'd finally calmed down enough to rest. She was really nervous about tomorrow's events normally I would've tried to comfort her but I thought that talking about it might of made her anxiety even higher.

"Yeah, I'm glad she finally fell asleep. I didn't want to move her to the bed because I was afraid if I jostled her she'd wake up."

"You ready for all this man?" Emmett immediately started emptying the contents of the box. We both looked over the directions. At first I thought he was talking about putting together the crib but his thoughts reveal that he was asking about becoming a father.

"I might as well be," I whispered. I wanted to confess that I didn't think I had it in me to be a dad. I never saw myself in the role. When Bella was pregnant I never had time to really process all that would be involved in raising a child I was to concern with Bella just making it through it … which she didn't.

"Just remember that this is a gift man. If I could give Rose a child and create a family unit for her, I would jump on the opportunity. I'd love to be a dad," Emmett confessed.

"You'd make a good one." Emmett had a childlike playful nature that I was sure that a child would enjoy. He'd most definitely be able to relate to them.

"Thanks man," he murmured as he started putting the crib together. Eventually everyone made their way into the room and was working on it. It only took about thirty minutes for us to get everything completed. The room looked amazing! I couldn't wait for Leah to wake up and be surprised by everything. She'd wake up in the morning and be in a spanking new nursery, by that evening our babies would be resting in the maple crib right by the window. I was crazy but now I was starting to see it. I could visualize Leah resting the rocking chair with a baby swaddled in a little white blanket wrapped in her arms. This was the first time that the thought of everything seemed possible and I was happy about it. I was excited about tomorrow because a new chapter in Leah and my life would begin.


	5. Part Four

Part 4: Happiness, Peace, and Love

Leah's POV

I'd finally dozed off only to be awakened by extreme pressure and wet sheets. I was sweating it had been years since my body had perspired. I felt internally hot and uncomfortable. I called for Edward but he wasn't here I was here at night and it was happening. Where the hell was he or anyone for that matter? I didn't have time to focus on it. This was happening and it was happening very quickly.

"Hang on, hang on," I begged my little ones. I ran water in our bathtub and while the tub filled I grabbed some scissors and a bunch of white towels. I dragged my nightgown over my head and removed my drenched panties. I took a second to glance in the full length mirror I could see how they had positioned themselves for this. I ran my hand over my stomach and then felt I felt the pressure and pain intensify. They wanted out like yesterday.

I lowered myself into the tub, this was better the water cooled me. I took a few deep breaths before I started to push. I gritted my teeth and I helped my babies by giving them what they needed. I released my breath as I felt a head it burned. Tears formed in my eyes I felt like I was being ripped into. Carlisle's words were in the back of my head. He said don't stop pushing not until they were out. He didn't want my body to start to heal with completing the task of birthing. I pushed again and I was stretched wider as I felt the shoulder and then the rest of the baby slid out. I reached out to her and laid her on my chest. I quickly grabbed a towel and the scissors. With shaky hands I cut the cord and broke our bond. I wiped away the blood and puss and she opened her green eyes. _Emerald_. She was so beautiful and for a moment I got lost in her, that is until the pain and pressure attacked me once more. I quickly wrapped my baby, my daughter up and got ready for whatever was about to happen next. I gingerly laid her on the floor swaddled as I began to push. This time it was much easier and within minutes I was hold another baby that looked exactly like the first, the same emerald eyes and all.

"Oh God," I held her up and she began to cry a little. I held her closer to me. I held her head against my chest so she could hear my heartbeat. One of the books I read said that soothed them and sure enough she stopped fussing. "Wow," I murmured as I gently kissed the top of her head. I didn't know it was so easy to fall in love. Tears rolled down my cheeks I felt, happy and overwhelmed. My firstborn started to fuss I assumed because I was showing her sister more attention. I gathered myself after finished with the after birth. I collected my children and moved into the bedroom. I swaddled them and placed them close together in the center of the bed. I clothed myself and began to clean up all the mess. All of a sudden I felt myself get really emotional. I shrunk down by the tub and started to cry. I loved my babies but this moment it just didn't seem right. He was missing everyone was missing. How could they let me go through this alone? As if on cue Edward came in I could see him as he entered the bedroom and looked down at the girls and then at me.

"No! Leah, why didn't you call? We went to hunt. We all wanted to be here for you. So we thought it would be an easier task with our thirst under control," he explained and gathered me in his arms and lifted me. "You just gave birth you should be resting don't worry about this." The others were now in my room as he placed me in the bed. He handed me one of our babies and he took the other. Esme and Rosalie looked over his shoulder and Alice and Carlisle were on the bed with me. Jasper stood back but he seemed really happy for as uncomfortable as he was. Emmett came in with a camera and started capturing the memories that were being created.

"So what are they?" Esme whispered.

"Girls," I smirked as took my pointer finger and touched my little ones nose. She gurgled something and looked to be smiling.

"Girls! Way to go Leah girls are so much fun to dress!" Alice cooed and Rosalie looked over her head.

"They're identical," Rose murmured and Alice got even happier.

"I need a group picture," Emmett ordered. Edward got on the bed with me and the others gathered around us and he snapped the picture. It was crazy but this was what was missing my vampires weren't here to share this with me and now they were here. My family felt complete or as complete as I could expect them to be. Edward kissed my cheek and I be damned if more tears didn't fall.

"We have important business to attend to," Edward stated. "These babies need diapers, clothes, and names … not necessarily in that order." He snickered.

"Names first …" I said as I looked down into green little eyes that up at me curiously. Like she was waiting to hear what I had to say.

"She is," Edward chuckled. "She is thinking mommy don't make it anything weird," he explained in a tiny baby voice.

"Nothing weird okay Savannah Elizabeth how does that sound? Do you like that little one?" I looked to Edward for the answer and he nodded.

"And what about this little one?" He tilted my other daughter towards me in his arms.

"Did you want to name one? I mean you are my partner in this whole deal." Edward gave his little half smirk.

"No, you did it. I didn't think that it was possible that they'd be here. I'm simply happy to have this and to have you all be okay. Plus, you did such a good job with the first one." I saw the look in Edward's eyes he was remembering the past remembering his loss. I knew he was happy but it was bound to be bittersweet. I looked down at the little baby who was calm in her daddy's arms.

"Skylar Isabella," I murmured. I couldn't bring Bella back but I could honor her memory in this way. Her name would live for eternity with our child.

"Leah," I could see how touched Edward was by it he kissed me passionately. "You're an amazing woman Leah Clearwater." I rolled my eyes and sighed and rocked my baby.

"I don't know about that. I do know it's probably time for diapers and to figure out what we're going to feed this guys." I said as I handed the baby to Carlisle I as I scooted myself off the bed. The whole crowd stayed together throughout the night and into the morning. So many pictures were taken and the babies were bounced around from person to person. Savannah fell asleep in Rosalie's arms and she placed her in her crib from the first time. Skylar was in Jasper's arms and he was actually humming to her as he looked out the window and watched the sunrise. Alice rubbed the babies back. Esme came over to me and wrapped me her arms around me for the second time in history.

"Thank you Leah, for making our family whole," she whispered and placed a small kiss on my cheek. This was it the pivotal moment in my life that let me know my reason for being. I was born to be with this family. I was born to be with Edward and to give him my life and my love. I went over to him he was sitting in the rocking chair and I placed myself in his lap. He buried his head in my chest and I rested my chin on top of his head. The others chattered around us but this moment was ours, it was happiness, it was peace, and love.

* * *

_Author's Note: I finally came back and birthed the babies! Sorry it took so long. I don't know why it took me so long to come back. I guess it's just because baby stuff is hard. Anyway I hope you loved it! Please read, review, and no flames! _


End file.
